hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafa Gi
...in a fight, if we lose, we'll die quickly... Rafa Gi is one of the founding members of the group that would later be called "The Shivra Hunting Party," which formed to offset their weaknesses and utilize their abilities to take down stronger opponents than possible for each member alone. He also became the de facto leader of the group. Biography Formation Rafa formed a group after suffering very narrow defeats and barely escaping with his life on numerous occasions. His goal was to bring like-minded fighters together, who were also searching for a means to surpass their own limitations. Originally, he sought out other fighters he heard of through various sources. Few even considered joining him. After several tasks taken as a Hunter, often with friend Hohn Cronus, Rafa had formed alliances and made connections with several other Nen users, such as Soni Ishikawa. Through Soni's vast information network, Rafa recruited him and Kalns, who had worked together with Rafa and Hohn on a mission discovered through the Hunter Association website. With the group growing steadily, other members would recommend other fighters they knew of, and upon completing missions, would invite allies made during the process to join. Over the years, several members left, and a few died. There was one instance of betrayal where a member turned on the group and killed two other members before being chased off by the rest. Kometa Aster, who was with the group for months at that point, was instrumental in keeping the group together, over worries of future betrayal and grief. After the turbulence, only one member left to fight alone. Rafa was very impressed with Kometa, and as she gained confidence, grew more comfortable speaking to the group. Her involvement belayed almost all infighting, especially over leadership duties. As time went on, Rafa and Kometa grew closer and became an item. This caused controversy within the group, but most of the members at this point were with the group so long that they got past it. At one point, several fledgling Nen users came to Rafa Gi to join, at which point Rafa took them to Libon, whom Soni had discovered. The only payback Libon wanted was for them to "convince" a certain trickster to change their mind regarding an action. Preferably, without force. They wondered why he would ask for such an easy task, until they tried to find the person in question. As they searched, they made some more allies, including Dredd Law, who was seeking to use them to find worthy opponents. If the time came, Law would challenge them all to test his own skills. Shivra Nyarl As the reward was placed for Shivra Nyarl's head, a move which caused some parties to scramble, Rafa Gi's group was approached by a wealthy group to hunt and kill Shivra. Suspicions were later confirmed that this was the government of the UPIO hiring them. Rafa Gi and Jeremiah Stount had created a plan to trap an ambush Shivra within the city of Cimiterium. However, this plan went awry as they saw the extent of Shivra's power, decimating the members of the group. Rafa Gi, along with most of the group, were killed in the fight in the city garage they were staying in. Abilities Rafa is an emitter, whose ability is a chargeable blast of fire and electricity-infused aura. He charges it by keeping his hands together, and if he recites a phrase while doing so, the power of the attack grows exponentially. He can also use light manipulation on the attack to steer it slightly, but only if he recites the phrase. Trivia Rafa Gi's name is based on the word "girafa," whichis some languages' word for Giraffe. His ability is a reference to the Kamehameha. It is stronger if you recite certain words and looks like electric flames, which can also be said of attacks like powerful versions of the Hadouken as well. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}